


A Little Less Cowardice

by WhatTheWentz



Series: Sixteen Candles Series [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Depressing, Vampire!Pete, fall out boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of A Little More Lethal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Cowardice

“Wentz, Pete. Sign him in,” a low male voice drawls, waking me up.

 

My limp, weary body is dragged into somewhere, then cast on the floor like a child’s toy. My eyes slightly open and all I see is white. Endless, endless white. I ponder for a few minutes the possibility that a creature like I would go to heaven. No. Never.

 

I weakly turn my head, realizing the white had been the ceiling and that I was in a bright, padded room. The mood of the place ignites an image of a lunatic asylum in my mind. I shudder away from that musing and try to think of my last memory. I was in the car; ready to leave the damned place. Then nothing.

 

What happened?

 

“Hello, Mr. Wentz,” the voice from earlier speaks disembodiedly, “I suppose you wonder why you are here?”

 

My dry lips and throat struggle to form words, “Y-Yes”

 

“Punishment. You are a vampire, yes?” the proclamation shocks me to the core.

 

I nod, “I-I am”

 

“Then you are infact evil!” the owner of the voice steps into my visual field, wielding a file that students and DYI fans might use.

 

At least, did use before the world became fucked up. A strong, sickly-sweet smell catches my attention and mainly, my lust. But I can’t move. My entire body is numb, stretched out on the floor. The man leans closer and I see his features for the first time. Green eyes that glint in the light, dirty blond hair and finally, a smell that brings one word to mind; saccharine. My fangs sharpen, projecting themselves onto my fairly ordinary features. He then holds my mouth open and I know by the look in his eyes that he is human; a hunter by trade. Instead of the file, he takes out a sharp penknife and severs a fang.

 

At first the shock freezes me, but when the pain hits, my whole being bows off the floor and I’m choking on my own blood, hacking desperately. I’m also crying from the pain, screaming.

 

He laughs, amused by me rolling around, weeping like a child. Finally, I find the strength to move and make my way to the corner, curling into a ball, my hand clasped over my mouth to attempt to stop the bleeding - a failed attempt as it only stained my hand red.

 

“Oh, stop crying!” he walked over to me and let out a bark of laughter, “You’re pathetic”

 

The word is like a knife and makes me sob with more intensity, making my whole body jump. He punches me to calm me and it is fruitless.

 

I whimper, “Please. Don’t do this!”

 

“Aww, little child... Maybe this’ll calm you!” He clicked his fingers and my friends Patrick, Joe and Andy are guided in, blindfolded.

 

Then, the he lifts their coverings, allowing them to see me. Patrick looks shocked at me; someone who was usually calm or an emotionless bastard was broken. Pain spirals through me as I look at them.

 

“Pete...” Patrick says remorsefully.

 

My train of thought turns to him. I’ve been extremely callous to him following my transformation, blaming him for it when it was my own stupidity that had gotten me caught. I care about him, perhaps more than I or he can ever realise. Truthfully, I’d die for the kid.

 

“Now, to interrupt this heart-wrenching family reunion,” the mystery man says, “Peter here must die”

 

I gasp in fright; die? I don’t want to die. Okay technically, I’m already dead but I cannot leave the guys permanently. Although I haven’t realised it before; I love them. They are my life. They always will be.

 

Joe stammers, “J-Just a second - he saves people, not kills them!”

 

“But he’ll turn,” he grabs my head painfully and forces me to look at him, “The evil bastards always do”

 

Tears slide down my cheeks and I whine, “Please... Just let me go”

 

“Why?” asks the man, “Are you a soldier? A savior?”

 

Andy stands up, apparently out of his binds and grabs the distracted man. He yells out, pulling out a knife, then it slides through Andy’s torso. His eyes widen as he exhales in agony. Cold shock passes through me, as well as an urge to help my comrade. The sound of his heartbeat thrums in my head... then stops. My mouth drops in horror, my lips beginning to tremble and tears filling my dark eyes.

 

No.

 

 

We had lost people before... but Andy. My reaction signalled to the others that it was indeed a lethal shot and I see Joe fall to his knees, sobbing into his hands. He cared about Andy. I knew this very well. Patrick silently cries, each rising breath shattering my heart into a million pieces. I’m a wreck, clutching at the murderer’s legs as he drops Andy’s lifeless corpse to the floor, a deafening bang resonating throughout the room. I feel more and more tears shed as the body’s unfocused eyes seem to watch me, knowing. There’s blood everywhere, staining the floor, over Andy’s paling skin. My lust calls to me, spurring me as I feel my non-broken fang lengthen. I push back on the sole sharp tooth so hard that it pierces my tongue, lacerating the organ. The pain from that makes me recoil and hide back in the corner, whimpering. The killer dances over to me, a malevolent smile curving his lips. I whine, looking over at Joe and Trick, who both sob over Andy, hugging each other.

 

“Now, Peter, unless you wish for your other friends to die, you will co-operate!” the man grabs me by the hair and a sudden fury fills me.

 

My other fang breaks through and I turn to him, grabbing his neck in a death-grip. My eyes blacken and I tear into his throat, feeling the warm rush of sustenance go through me, tingling my fingers and my toes, making me moan. There is really no substitute for fresh, human blood. I vamp-speed him to the wall, grinding up against him as my senses overload with ultimate pleasure. My arms tighten around his body and I feel my arousal slightly stir his. Feeding is a sensual, sexual experience for bloodrinkers and can cause ultimate stimulation for us. He begins to go limp and I hear his heartbeat slow... then stop. When satisfied of his death, I cast him to the ground like he weighs nothing. Then I unchain the other two. But they’re afraid of me. Why are they afraid?

 

Because they saw me murder someone. Killing him made me as bad as him. I too, am a killer. Patrick looks at me as my face grimaces with shock and guilt. I then drop beside Andy as the tears once again claim me, veiling over my eyes, then falling. Why Andy?

 

I run my hand over Andy’s splayed chestnut hair and whisper, “You’ll be okay, Andy. You’ll be in a h-happy place, with no war, I know it!”

 

Then I thanked the gods that the nightmare was over.


End file.
